


In the time of Gods and Monsters

by Quxxnrandomness



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Goddesses, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quxxnrandomness/pseuds/Quxxnrandomness
Summary: When I was a young girl; my mother died and I was left to fend for myself on the streets of Salem among the drunken leers of men without hope or a purpose other than survival. But then I found out I had a half-sister; Eliza, and when her life and mine was threatened by a monster who preyed on the innocent; I found myself capable of extraordinary things. Suddenly I found myself capable of treading a fine line between the mortal world and the world of ancient deities. They called to me; asking for sacrifices in return for the usage of their mystic powers over nature and I knew that at that moment that my life would never be the same. Now; 300 years later we Deveraux sisters have been celebrating our victory over our greatest foe and after a few decades of decadence and wanton sin we've become bored of our immortal existence until a plea for help from an old friend Hank McCoy called for our presence at his master's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They wish for tutors to create the world's next generation of heroes; and though we know the danger of exposing ourselves to outsiders, we may have just found a new purpose; to find the home we've been looking for all along.





	1. Survival

**X-men Evolution: In the time of Gods and Monsters**

**Translations: Merde (Shit), Baise ma vie (Fuck my life!),**

There are three things in my life that has always been constant.

  1. My indescribable involuntary attraction to danger and evil which seems to follow me around like a fog.
  2. My hatred for the monster who destroyed everything good in my life from my innocence to any good left in my soul.
  3. My undying love for my sister, who's every wish and desire seems to have become my purpose in life. 



There has never been a time in my life that I haven't been forced to retreat from the forces that

"Merde!" This cannot be happening.

All I wanted to do was get out of town before 

“Merde...” Thea cursed quietly to herself in her typical upper class french accent as she used the flashlight of her dying cellphone to see the tire of the family mint green vintage hippy Volkswagen in the dark. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her surroundings. Just what they needed... a flat tire in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere a mile back she had accidentally driven over a broken bottle and had punctured the damn thing beyond reasonable mortal repair. Thankfully, she was no mortal so fixing the puncture would be possible but considering she would have to then preform an air spell to re-inflate the damn thing and the unholiness of this particular stretch of road that would take time they didn't have and create a scent that evil could follow along this godforsaken county. This particular stretch of road had quite a few accidents over the last few decades with more than a couple fatalities and murder sprees so any light magic like an object mending spell would attract those tortured souls and with it all sorts of evil. Therefore; the mortal route had to be '

She considered taking out the spare from the back of the van but given she had little experience with mechanics and changing a spare that would be challenging not to mention even if she knew how to change one, she couldn't see well enough to do anything with it anyway. It was a 

 

Normally she would just ask her brother, but he was out cold so he wouldn't be any help in using his magic to attend to the problem until he woke up from his sugar coma. She tried to use her phone to search for a towing company but there was no signal and given the time she wasn't quite sure if the local towers would be up right now so it seemed there was nothing she could do.

 

 

“Just perfect ... Baise ma vie!” Thea cursed again as she got back into the van, decidedly annoyed beyond all belief, so she wasn't just standing outside in the dark looking like serial-killer bait. She would just have to wait until Alex woke up so he could deal with it; after all it was his turn to start driving and he was the one with the levitation spell. They had agreed before packing up that they would share the drive time equally as they drove towards their new school but Alex, like the lazy arse he was, began to fall asleep just half way through his turn so she had to take over before they crashed into a telephone pole in his lethargic state. She shouldn't take it out on him though; he had been working a pretty complicated spell before they started the trip in order to magically extending their respective escape bags so that they could both store all their stuff without the hassle of massive moving boxes and finding the end of a scotch tape. It also didn't help that the two siblings were massively materialistic in terms of clothes since despite the fact that Thea didn't really spend much time above sea level - she still had to come out of the water some time or another to attend functions alongside her currently comatose brother. The two had managed to find employment opportunities when they first moved to California about twenty years ago thanks to Alex's handy illusion spells which made them look older than what they really were. He had his job handling trade exchanges for West Coast based corporations while she preferred the quiet life of a best selling novelist with her main character; Rosalie Labonair, an art thief with a scandalous past who was partly inspired by herself in the early part of the 20th century. He handled the world's richest 1% and she wrote about robbing the world's richest 1%; it worked for them. Thankfully they had managed to perfect the art of creating false identities by then and were comfortably well off enough not to lose too much sleep over their own expenses that was mainly created by Alex's un-abiding appetite for sugary snacks, Thea's Disney obsession and their joint love of expensive couture. 

Speaking of sleep;Thea began to debate whether or not she should let down her guard enough to sleep till sunrise so that she could regain the energy she had lost crossing over the Atlantic. She wouldn't be able to completely fall asleep because of her current land locked state but maybe a small nap would suffice? No, she couldn't just fall prey to her exhaustion and leave them potentially open to the Witch-finder's attack. That sadist had been buried under a 

 

so she instead quickly pulled up his blanket so he wouldn't get cold. Hopefully they could get to New Hampshire tomorrow; but until then she would just take a picture of her dumb brother drooling and use it to embarrass him later on. She should have known this would happen and should have checked the tires at the last rest stop; but at least the van had petrol and they had packed snacks and blankets so they could wait it out in case there wasn't any help nearby. That was the problem with small-town America; it was too damn large! Thea was used to the chaotic but close networks of motorways in England and the wonderful power of roundabouts; not the expanses of paved interstates and turn offs. She wasn't even supposed to be driving given her age but since most of the planned journey would be cross-country; they had decided to risk it considering she drove overseas anyway.

Thea had been living in the family home in Brighton for the last few months until she had been invited by a family friend, Hank McCoy, to enroll in his friend's school for the gifted aka mutants. Well, enroll was a weak word - more like coerced by her family into doing something more productive then sit around and take up unhealthy habits like binge eating or smoking (which she both quit right away as A) smoking is grossly overrated as its gross for your teeth and smells terrible and B) Thea was not about to increase her already packed exercise routine in order to get rid of those calories. She may gorge sometimes on a cheeseburger from McDonald's or a packet of chips so she could make her favorite chip butty but more than not - she grossly regretted it after having to give up lazy weekend mornings for another go at shifting her weight back to what it should be. So she may have a problem with counting up her calories and making sure she never went over the sugar and fat limit by introducing a series of strange magazine diets; everyone has their weaknesses.

She had been living in the Deveraux home for too long anyway; recovering from the memories of a life she rather never return to with a man who turned out to never love or respect her at all. Luke had tried to contact her many times during her stay there, trying to convince her to come back but she knew she would never respect herself again if she caved to read his hollow words again and so she never replied. She still felt traces of that fateful night when she last saw her ex as they grated at her insides and boiled in her gut but the vague memories of blood on her hands was the worse. She had once thought that Luke was her moon and stars and was fully capable of enduring what he had been putting her through in the last couple of years; but that all changed when he came back to the house that day. She remembered little of what caused his ire, focusing instead on trying to protect her unborn child that had been resting within her womb from him until he started getting violent again. She remembered the blows to her slightly rounded stomach, the smallest of bumps that had before caused her so much joy and happiness till blood started to flow between her legs. She was just thankful that the neighbor had thought to call the police or else she would have died from the assault; as well as the kind blonde police officer who recognized the marks around her body and had protected her from her ex's attempts to force her to hide the true cause of the miscarriage. Miscarriage. Such a strange word really; a word that Thea always associated with the Cinderella story and that ridiculous pumpkin carriage of hers and not with the horror of looking down at her stomach and finding no trace of the life that had yet to even begin. She hated Luke for it; forcing her parents and Blake to help her put him down for good in the deepest, darkest, scariest prison she could find and bury him in it in revenge. He wrote to her constantly, which was fine for Thea as it always felt so satisfying to have her brother burn them with all his might. All she wanted now was to get to this special school of witchcraft and mutants and completely forget the whole ordeal.

 

Coming back to the present; Thea started to think of a plan to get out of this current flat tire predicament so she could do just that. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the roaring sound of a motorcycle approaching, the headlight glaring through her window. She swallowed thickly as it stopped off to the side of the road, a few feet from her car. The motorcyclist got off the bike and approached, carrying a flashlight. Panic ran through her blood as she realized it was just a cop, so she quickly climbed into the back while she was out of his view so she didn't seem to have been driving. As she began the pretense of gathering a book from the boxes of belongings that was being hauled in the back of the van; the officer approached the van before tapped on the window in order to get her attention. Thea quickly climbed into the front as she quickly rolled the window down as she fixed the most innocent look on her face as she could. “Everything alright, mam?” the officer asked as he shined his torch into the van, which was slightly out of sorts considering all the boxes and the sibling's lack of order in regard to packing and cleaning out the van.

Thea looked at the police officer, scanning him quickly to make sure he wasn't some weirdo dressed up as a cop in order to take advantage of a female driver in distress. Seeing that he was legit enough; she replied, a nervous tick hastily concealed in her voice. “Yeah I'm fine, officer. Just got a flat tire and waiting till morning so that we can get a mechanic down to help out!"

“Ah, tough luck. Well, do you have a spare in the trunk and maybe jack and a wrench? I can change it for you so you can go on your way?" the officer kindly offered, his baby faced cheeks placing him as a rookie on the force who'd probably be thinking that he could become a kind of Prince Charming to a lady in distress. Thea didn't mind; she had no experience in mechanics and the less she seemed to act like a driver - the more he wouldn't suspect she had been illegally travelling while a minor because she didn't want to get Blake into trouble just after reuniting with him so quickly.

“Oh, uh yeah, I do.” This wouldn't be the first time the family's Volkswagen needed a tire change over the last few years and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Although normally Blake changed it for her before he lectured and blamed her for driving over potholes;the damn idiot would have married the van if it was allowed. And he never liked to show her how to do it herself; she figured it was because he was so protective of the van that allowing her near it was like inviting her to blow it up. Though to be honest, he had a point considering she had accidentally destroyed two different cars during the time she had gained her license in England. The first was because she accidentally backed into a wall and scratched the car to hell when it turned out the wall was reinforced with barbed wire to stop the local lads from climbing it. The second was not her fault, though, 

“Alright, I can have it changed in no time so you can be on your way.” Emma. didn't really know if she should be grateful that he was trying to help her, or worried. She was a bit of both either way as she got out of her car and opened her trunk. She held the flashlight, shining it in his view as he replaced the damaged tire with a doughnut. Putting the flat tire in her trunk and closing it in, he took the flashlight back as she handed it to him.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile.

“Not a problem. You must be new in town. I would have recognized a girl like you if I saw one,” he said with a smirk. Was he seriously flirting with her?

“No, I'm just passing through,” she replied tentatively.

“Well, if you need a place to crash for the night, there's a bed and breakfast in town just a couple miles east. There's also an mechanic shop not too far from there.”

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Not a problem,” he assured her, reaching into his pocket to retrieve what appeared to be a business card. “The name's August Booth, if you decide to stay and you need anything, don't hesitate to call.”

With a nod and a half-smile, she took the card and scanned it, seeing that he was the town sheriff.

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

She didn't even wait for him to take off on his motorcycle before she pulled out onto the road and left. She started yawning soon enough and she hadn't really planned on staying, but perhaps one night wouldn't hurt. She longed for an actual bed instead of her car, anyway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**X-men Evolution: The Great Humanist**

**London, Great Britain, 2014**

"Fifty grand is a lot of money, Miss Brown, and Mr. Ramsford is getting impatient. But I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make you a little business proposition; I'm gonna give you a chance to lower your debt a little and see where it goes from there by doing a little thing for me. All you got to do is take your clothes off and come and sit on my lap and I may give you my favor in helping settling your substantial debt. Hurry up girl, it's not as if everyone in your situation doesn't do it!"  The enforcer spoke from his position, sitting arrogantly 

 

I cringed at his proposition but seeing as if I was facing down a group of Rammy's enforcers I didn't respond in my normal 'fuck you' attitude but instead chose to be more calmer in such a dangerous situation as this. Hello; my name is Thea Deveraux (pronounced dev-er-oh) and the first thing you have to know about me is that I am no saint and the second thing is that I move around a lot. It's not by choice; I'm being hunted by someone you really don't want to meet. I accidentally attracted his attention in Salem a long time ago, when the Americas were a colonial backwater with little to no civilization in sight, at the fragile age of Fourteen. He was the one to try and tempt me into a life of prostitution and sin; though it seems now that he didn't have to do too much to send me over that moral edge. Time seems to have done that for him.

Not that I didn't still go to Church; in fact I actually go every day or so for mass and daily prayer as well as reading the bible at least once each month but given the decades I have spent upon this earth - I had to give into a little sin in order to survive and escape the clutches of my pursuer. However; I always went to confession and paid up for my many sins for absolution from various priests by saying as many hail marys I could. I did my best to survive 

At the moment; I live in London but I can't stay much longer because there's always a chance he could find me again. Ever since that time when he tried to get me to service him for the night, he had grown obsessed with me in a way that I could describe as both in a loving, lustful way and a murderous, hateful way. His hatred was born out of lust and his lust out of his hatred. I had escaped his clutches that night by luck and the nun's bravery but no more than four years later he tried again to force me to his will. By that time he had developed his mutated powers as a way to prolong his life by drawing upon the energy around him to give him eternal youth and powerful attacks that always forced me from my many homes. I had also developed my abilities with the help of a Romanian witch who had passed through the place I had been hiding from him; giving me a slight edge that had kept me alive for so long despite Jonathan's wishes otherwise.

"I shall


End file.
